


[5VDN]各取所需

by Roxfreeze



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Cuntboy, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxfreeze/pseuds/Roxfreeze
Summary: 以往，維吉爾在魔界習慣以喝血來補充營養。為了讓他能比較快適應人類世界的生活，但丁和尼祿決定幫他一點小忙。但丁幾乎是立刻就習慣了，尼祿卻有別的困擾。





	[5VDN]各取所需

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkcat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sharkcat).



> 寫給[鮫貓的圖](https://twitter.com/shark_cat8221/status/1117952365775048704)的配文，靈感來自於以下兩點：  
> 1.維吉爾的CV Daniel Southworth在訪談中提到「維吉爾會吸食惡魔的血」  
> 2.在野生動物的群體中，通常是地位較低者要滿足上位者的生理需求，包含進食、狩獵，甚至交配。又在社會學中，受到懲罰或者規訓的個體也會獲得相應的滿足，所以尼祿不僅不感到難受，甚至……？  
> VD暗示，Cuntboy、3P、M傾向尼祿描寫注意，輕微的Nico/Kyrie百合暗示注意。

他們通常在尼祿的房間裡進行這件事。雖然他們認識的每個人都會帶著重裝（尤其女孩們特別殘暴，拿著大鐮、火箭炮甚至一整台房車）輾過各式各樣的惡魔，不過尼祿認為最好還是私下進行。  
起因不外乎是因為維吉爾的回歸：以往他在魔界習慣以喝血來補充營養，雖然體質上來說和但丁一樣都能攝取人類的食物，卻沒辦法吃太多，會委婉地表示反胃。對此姬莉葉和妮可下足不少功夫，讓他能比較快適應人類世界的生活。  
兩人提出的方案大致如下：讓有惡魔血統的但丁和尼祿每周輪流供給血液，同時慢慢調整食物與血的比例，最終讓維吉爾完全習慣攝取前者。半魔本人默不作聲地同意了，於是乎兩名親屬自然而然開始履行他們的職責。

但丁幾乎是立刻就習慣了，甚至在維吉爾喝完血之後馬上開始大啖披薩、喝草莓牛奶；尼祿從小開始皮就特硬，自然也不怎麼怕痛，但他有別的困擾。

直截了當地說：他對維吉爾抓著自己吸血的感覺起了反應。早在父親還是不完全的半身V時，尼祿就曾經靠血液供給過他魔力，好讓他撐到尤里森面前。但當時他沒有這樣的感覺，究竟是怎麼回事？青年苦惱不已，尤其必須在維吉爾的目光下踉蹌著自己進浴室處理，實在非常尷尬。然而更糟的還在後頭。  
計畫實施一個月後，尼祿起了個餿主意，打算在讓藍衣半魔吸過血後用魔人來恢復體力。結果他魔人化後多出的器官因生理反應而產生變化，腿間張開黏膩柔軟的縫隙；幸好維吉爾已經整裝離開，否則他會當場羞憤而死。就算解除魔人，那淌水的肉瓣依舊沒有消失，直到尼祿忍著聲音探進那道小縫、將自己操到高潮為止。  
酥爽的快感過後，青年脫力地大張著腿躺在床上，心想是時候該和維吉爾或但丁談談了。

下一次輪到他供血的時候，尼祿鼓起勇氣向坐在床邊的半魔問：「維吉爾，喝完血之後，嗯……你有沒有覺得不太舒服，或者身體有什麼狀況？」他以為自己的說法已經足夠直白，不想維吉爾偏頭思考一會，隨即語出驚人：「你是說想做嗎？當然會，挺常的。」  
尼祿正想喝點水讓血漿變多，嗆得連鼻子都要塞住。「──等等，什麼？這很正常？」  
「你大概不常看吸血鬼題材的小說，小子。」維吉爾帶著優越感輕輕地發出鼻哼；「魔物在吸血的時候也可能對食物產生性慾，反之亦然。你大概沒看過惡魔被我壓著啃時還硬得一蹋糊塗的畫面，那些弱者連碰都不值得碰。」  
「那──你和但丁──」青年覺得他不是很想知道，可是他問了，一腳踏入麥芽糖般黏稠的泥淖中。維吉爾並沒有回答他，而是招手示意他來；尼祿的身體本能服從於更強大的惡魔，靠近自己的血脈。維吉爾用雙手壓著他的肩膀、示意他坐在床上、在維吉爾的兩腿間靠著對方的身體，避免剛供血完的尼祿失去平衡甚至摔倒──這件事發生過一次。「別想那傢伙，現在是你和我獨處的時間。」青年感覺那聲音撩撥著他敏感的耳垂，張口卻說不出抗議，只能像被餓狼逮住的灰兔般喘息嗚咽。大概見他再也沒有發難，維吉爾一手摟著他的脖子暴露出頸窩，另一手不知是出於安撫或支撐捂住上半臉──隨即毫不留情地咬下。  
尼祿的驚呼乾涸在喉嚨裡，手指下意識摸上維吉爾掐著他的掌根。青年閉起眼，視野中仍漂浮著片片白色，接著他感覺半魔鬆開嘴、用力地在他皮膚上吸了一大口。血幾乎立刻泉湧而出，又被維吉爾貪婪地舔淨，然後重複吸吮、舔舐、吸吮、舔舐。彷彿他的血是何等珍饈般緩慢地品嘗，尼祿甚至能聽清維吉爾吞嚥的黏稠聲音，讓他不合時宜地雙頰發燙。不只如此，他能感覺自己的褲檔發緊，肯定又像前幾次一樣起了反應。尼祿想起維吉爾稍早含糊帶過他的問題，所以他和但丁在喝血的時候都會興奮嗎？會像他一樣狼狽地在廁所裡自己解決嗎？還是……  
忽然一個不大妙的畫面閃進尼祿的腦海：他的父親與但丁，在床上交纏。紅衣半魔的脖頸上還留有血漬，朝著來人露出滿足的微笑。而維吉爾正抓著那傢伙不知羞恥張開的腿，眼神中盡是高傲和佔有欲。同樣汲取他們的血液，尼祿總覺得但丁從維吉爾那裏獲得的愛更多一些。  
這不公平。尼祿忿忿地想著，握住維吉爾攀在他鎖骨上的手腕；此時對方正細細地將他傷口中殘餘的血液舔淨，彷彿替幼崽理毛的父貓。他不管對方似乎還有些饜足，低吼一聲爆發出巨大的魔力，回頭將維吉爾推到床上、魔人堅韌的外皮摩擦著他衣物的布料。

 

男人好整以暇地蹙眉，哪怕被他壓著狼狽地仰躺，頭髮都一絲不亂：「我還沒喝夠。」聞言尼祿的力道立刻放鬆，直到他定睛發現維吉爾嘴上掛著微笑，又立刻為自己心軟而慍怒。「騙鬼去吧，你們這些只會挑軟柿子的臭老頭！」  
「你承認自己是軟柿子了？」半魔根本不須刻意找什麼理由來激他，只見尼祿金黃的獸瞳猛然睜大，傷口因魔化早就恢復，憑他現在的狀況維吉爾隨時都可能吃上一記拳頭；年輕半魔背後的藍翼怒張，爪子眼看就要朝著他臉上呼去，卻忽然停住。

毫無理由地，維吉爾將手伸到嘴邊、用牙齒咬住皮革直接拉下。尼祿被他的動作嚇得驚了一驚，尤其男人盯著他取下手套的眼神映著赤裸裸的飢餓，讓青年的小腹接連湧上涼意和一股揮之不去的燥熱。就在這時，他覺得腿間不大舒服，於是往下看：那兩瓣硬皮又開始充血，內裡粉色的軟肉翻出一些，吐著透明黏稠的液體。很顯然，這裡的反應比上次還要誇張，而尼祿才剛會意過來自己正在他父親身上大張著腿展示溢滿汁水的會陰，維吉爾剝下手套的右手就伸向他的大腿。「果然是軟柿子。」對方揚起笑，手指輕輕勾過他腫脹的肉縫之間，奇異的感覺混著酥麻讓尼祿口中洩漏出半聲呻吟──放縱得連他自己都無法忍受，卻拿不出毅力推開對方。  
「別強迫自己忍耐，孩子。」他柔聲安撫道：「你有一部分是惡魔，你該學著接受自己有慾望這件事。」尼祿立刻軟化下來，放任維吉爾撫著他變回人型後不斷輕顫的雙腕。他們維持這姿勢一陣子，終於尼祿開口。「我……我也想要。我也想要被愛，像你愛但丁一樣愛我。」

「一樣多，是嗎？」維吉爾問，不等尼祿回答便抬起那隻數在他腿上的手，一路往上滑進衣襬。「這會礙事，把它們脫掉。」  
青年照做，將內褲和外褲一併拉下，發現那裏吐出的液體牽著銀絲滴落時紅了臉。維吉爾的手指立刻欺上前，挑逗它的動作宛若在安撫一張垂涎三尺的嘴。他甚至沾了些液體送到口中品嘗，又用狩獵者的眼神摧殘尼祿所剩不多、搖搖欲墜的理智。「把上衣脫掉。相信我，你不會有別的機會──我向來是怎麼做的，但丁可清楚了。」  
他是故意的，他絕對是故意的。尼祿光是想像他們在床上汗水淋漓地交歡就無法克制，哀鳴著扭動腰、腿間又泌出更多汁液。青年喘息著用雙翼將衣物拉過頭頂，在胸部摩擦過布料時不自覺顫抖，被年長的男性看得清楚；屬於人類的手指則忙著拉開雙腿、插進兩指緩慢翻攪，為即將到來的滿足興奮地瑟瑟發抖。

當他終於坐到維吉爾滾燙的大腿上時，尼祿猛然想起一件事：但丁。他和但丁說過，供完血要去找他──很不幸地，這念頭隨著體內突如其來地被貫穿而擠出腦袋。尼祿將雙手撐在年長的半魔胸口，方便絞緊體內青筋賁張的巨物；同時哆嗦著在父親身上起伏扭腰，緊閉雙眼吐出破碎的聲音：「啊……維吉爾，再深，嗯嗯──」

 

※

 

完了，好像有點過頭了。尼祿無力地趴伏在枕頭上、眼神空白，呆呆地望著房門。他身後是維吉爾，所有衣物依舊好好地掛在身上，扛起青年汗濕的大腿讓他下半身懸空，一遍又一遍操進已經紅腫到合不攏的雌穴裡面；精液隨著抽送的動作湧出，有幾滴落在床單上，而他不斷摩擦著腹部的陰莖亦在某次撞上前列腺的衝刺中噴出一股稀薄的液體。  
年輕半魔張口想要喊停，卻只能發出不成調的啜泣聲；同時，他的心裡卻升起異樣的滿足感，彷彿只要他在這裡永不停歇地和維吉爾做愛，就等同於占有對方的身體和心靈。就在這時，維吉爾發出半聲悶哼，又一次射在他痙攣不已的肉腔內。  
尼祿終於找到機會開口：「我……沒力氣了……」直到這時他才發覺自己多麼狼狽：眼角濕潤、唾液浸濕枕頭的表面，泛紅的身體密布著汗水，更不要提溢出體外、屬於維吉爾的精液。尼祿根本不記得那傢伙射了多少次，因為他根本來不及歇息，新一輪的操弄又立刻開始。

謝天謝地，維吉爾看了他一眼後老實地放開他，讓年輕半魔癱軟在床上。尼祿喘著氣翻過身，輕撫自己有些脹的小腹。「要清理嗎？」他聽到維吉爾問。  
「聽起來不錯，不過我想先躺一會。」尼祿努力讓眼神聚焦，對年長的半魔扯出微笑。對方猶豫了一下，報以相同而更加溫柔的表情，使尼祿胸中沒來由地升起一股滿足。  
他的快樂沒持續多久，因為維吉爾隨即用愉快的語氣說：「你可能沒辦法這麼做。他來了。」

「誰──！」房門忽然打開，隨著那道紅色人影進入，尼祿感覺自己被抱起、後背靠著維吉爾的胸膛。但丁看起來一點都不意外，打量著滿臉通紅的姪子與面無表情、分開前者大腿讓他觀賞的兄弟。尼祿沒有力氣，只能想辦法驅使藍翼遮住汨汨湧出白液的私處，但他半透明的翅膀根本就遮不住什麼，甚至讓那些液體流到爪子的指縫間。紅衣半魔吹了聲口哨，走近床上的兩人同時調侃：「看樣子你們又準備了好玩的等我來，是不是啊？兩位？」  
「說要準備的話，還沒完成。」維吉爾好整以暇地撥開尼祿那雙爪，手指肆無忌憚伸進他腿間沾上一片黏稠，分不清是他的還是尼祿留下的狼藉：「先照顧他一下。做得到嗎，但丁？」  
「你們是故意忽略我──啊！」冷不防地，一張嘴含住他挺立的乳尖，另一邊也被拇指細密地搓弄；尼祿正要出口的抱怨頓時全變成哼哼，甚至抬起胸方便但丁更進一步地取悅他。維吉爾則藉著手上的液體開始替他擴張，尼祿感覺自己被前後兩具軀體包夾，原本以為已經承受太多快感的身體又因新加入者而開始興奮。  
但丁惡狠狠地咬了他的胸部一口，在乳暈周圍留下牙印，而維吉爾也不甘示弱，啃噬尼祿發抖的肩膀，然後搶先將硬挺抵上尼祿的臀縫之間、毫不猶豫進入他。青年已經徹底被操熟，這樣粗暴的待遇僅僅讓他將下嘴唇咬破了皮。  
「不進來嗎，但丁？」這句話出自維吉爾之口，他的手指正充滿愛意地摩擦著尼祿被忽略多時的陰莖，卻不打算讓青年從其中收穫快感。尼祿發出哀鳴，追逐著快感挺動腰身，展示自己渴求被填滿的部分。  
但丁笑道：「當然，不過我的作風跟你不同；我喜歡慢慢來。」

他解開拉鍊、掏出性器的動作的確慢得可以，彷彿他完全不想要似地。然而當尼祿抬起臀、順從地將但丁含入體內時，後者立刻發出野獸般的低吼，抓住青年的腰一點一點將自己送進去。「你來動，但丁。」維吉爾冷漠地下令。「我們已經做很久了，現在就屬你最有力氣。」

但丁一動，尼祿就被兩根火熱的性器刺激得瑟瑟發抖；他的雙手胡亂摸索著尋找支撐，最終勉強落在但丁寬闊的肩膀上。維吉爾的力道加上但丁的調侃，他所感覺到的一切都太過了，本能告訴他再一次刺激就會讓他暈厥；只要再一次，他所得到的愛和快感就終於足夠，再一點點──

維吉爾的手伸到他胸前，用力捏住已經被咬腫的乳尖。尼祿無聲地尖叫，感覺兩具身體還在不知疲倦地進入他、灌滿他，但丁親吻著他的鎖骨而維吉爾舔著他肩膀上的牙印──

尼祿的思考就到這裡為止。他的身體癱軟，眼前發白，但他終於感覺到了滿足，於是他的嘴角漾起似有若無的微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/rox_freeze)


End file.
